


Ok But What If They Were Cats?

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cat, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Knives, Lowkey fever dream, M/M, Swearing, everyone's a cat, im sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Random ships in the form of cat fluff three times.This is crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm practically having fever dreams with Writer's Block and this was one of those dreams and it was either this or smut so-
> 
> Every time I say nuzzle or fluff take a shot.

Mukuro nuzzled her yellow, fluffy sister and then shoved her away. The younger cat hissed and stormed off at the neglect, and would blackmail her later, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Sayaka, the bright eyed blue kitty, was fucking three feet over there and Mukuro was going to fucking meow to her.

 

She stumbled over, her black fur being fluffy, and got nuzzled. Mukuro fainted. Sayaka is too damn cute.

 

Junko lowkey was a couple feet away, with a phone, recording everything.

 

Revenge, suckers.

* * *

Hinata was a good cat. His fur that was an average brown, his nose which was average (though shiny from all the skilled nose nuzzles)

 

He was a normal kitty.

 

But all cats are beautiful. So he was beautiful.

 

Then Nagito climbed on top of him and stood there.

 

He was the fluff ball king of the world.

 

Hinata wanted to punch him with his average paws.

* * *

Touko was very very upset by the fact that she had so many children.

 

All these kittens to raise was too much.

 

She was going to be a shit mother.

 

Komaru sensed her waifu's sadness and stroked her cheek with her paw.

 

Touko purred reluctantly. Then her hopeful girlfriend nuzzled her and she just freaked out.

 

Why is Komaru so perfect?

* * *

Makoto stared at the ground.

 

What the fuck should he do with his life?

 

Junko groaned and scratched his cheek with her sharp claws. Her boyfriend was way to emo sometimes.

 

Makoto nuzzled his fluffy despair girlfriend and she walked away only to come back with her phone in her mouth and they took cat selfies (Makoto was forced to).

* * *

Gundam liked animals.

 

Gundam had lots of hamsters.

 

Sonia was being suffocated in a pile of those hamsters.

 

Relationship goals.

* * *

Chiaki hadn't left her cat bed all day and Mikan was worried.

 

She hopped right on over (only tripping three times, so proud) and found the fluffy ball of fur, curled up in her favorite cat sized hoodie, mashing at the B button with a paw.

 

She had been stuck on this boss all day, such terrible.

 

Mikan nestled up beside her and watched silently. Chiaki was too cute.

* * *

Celestia licked the tea.

 

She looked over at her detective cat. Kyouko had fallen onto her side, fluffy legs spasming in the air from all the coffee, which was spilled as well as sideways right next to her.

 

Celestia licked her tea again.

 

Fucking caffeine addict.

* * *

Mukuro was good with guns.

 

She picked up a gun with her mouth and shot it at the wall, not even flinching from the knock back or whatever.

 

Sayaka was impressed.

 

Then Mukuro lifted her cat girlfriend onto her back and crawled all the way to bed, shooting any cat who even looked at Sayaka.

 

Sayaka didn't mind, Mukuro's fur is soft and warm.

* * *

Nagito was fluffy and pure white. White like fresh snow, like the disney princess, like a privileged person.

 

Hinata rested his small kitty head on his fur while his cat boyfriend slept.

 

Holy shit, it was soft as fuck.

* * *

Komaru was a bit nervous (not as much as cat waifu) about getting the kittens.

 

Well not so much 'getting' as Komaru's sister-in-law murdered some nasty creeps and dumped the abused children on her cat bed while she was asleep.

 

But they were so cute, already she could see the hope in their eyes and the fluff on their fur.

 

Touko didn't see it. She didn't want kids. Syo didn't really care, but Syo was a bitch.

 

Then the kittens attempted to murder Nagito.

 

Touko and Komaru decided they loved their kittens and were keeping their little hopeful warriors.

* * *

 

Makoto was laying down, purring hopefully.

 

Junko walked next to him with a knife in her mouth.

 

She could probably stab him, herself, or a random bystander.

 

Then Mukuro ran by and stole the knife.

 

Junko ate some nearby mushrooms.

 

Makoto decided to take care of his fluffy, high girlfriend and nuzzled her.

* * *

Gundam had a very very fluffy nice scarf.

 

He had it on all the time, even when he napped. It was probably really warm.

 

Sonia snuck over and tried to touch it.

 

Then a hamster popped out and booped her on the nose.

 

She nuzzled up to her love and fell asleep with his warmth and the warmth of an army of thousands of hamsters.

* * *

Mikan was button mashing next to Chiaki. They were playing a competitive game, and Chiaki was no-scoping her so badly.

 

They played for a decent hour until both of their batteries ran out.

 

Chiaki was tired. So she plugged in her 3DS, and hugged Mikan tight with her paws and tail. And fell asleep.

 

Mikan felt really awkward.

* * *

Kyouko had an important case. Someone had gambled away the catnip. She had to figure out who and serve justice.

 

She walked up to Celeste and stared her straight in the eye. The black cat didn't move.

 

Kyouko bitchslapped her.

 

Case solved.

* * *

Sayaka was cold. The weather outside was cold, just like a gun's metal.

 

Sayaka was shivering underneath all of her fluff and nuzzled up to Mukuro, who was soft and warm.

 

Mukuro remained stoic and remained noble even while Sayaka was purring cutely and their tails intertwined.

 

On the inside she was screaming.

* * *

 

Nagito was trying to be a good cat.

 

It was hard. He just wanted to stand on top of his boyfriend and meow and scream and have hope.

 

Hinata was watching him hold a gun when one of Komaru's and Touko's hellspawns tackled the white cat.

 

The green kitten pickle pulled him by the fur and declared him her servant.

 

Nagito was lowkey okay with that to be honest. Who can say no to a ball of fluff.

 

The pickle had a knife.

 

Hinata was so killing Junko later.

* * *

Komaru was strutting along, being pure and hopeful. Monaca was on her back, hitchhiking or something.

 

Then she heard a scream.

 

She picked up a newspaper with her mouth and rushed over.

 

Syo was stabbing a guy, scissors held by her tail as she licked off the blood with tongue.

 

Komaru slapped her with a paper.

 

That was a bad example for kids.

* * *

Makoto liked his girlfriend cat. Even with the depression. And the yelling. And the fact that 8 times out of 23 she had a knife in her mouth.

 

These were all minor problems. She was going to therapy for them.

 

Or she would if she wouldn't stop hissing and actually go.

 

Of course Junko was screaming and clawing at the simple notion of her needing help.

 

So Makoto grabbed her flooffy tail in his mouth and used every ounce of hope in his body and literally dragged her out the door.

* * *

Sonia had spent a many of nights in Gundam's cat bed, curled up next to him, while hamsters and woodland creatures provided warmth.

 

But now it was summer and she was sweating through her fur.

 

But how could she say no to that cute face and cute scarf filled with hamsters?

 

She was going to fucking die of a heat stroke if the fuzzy animals didn't move.

 

And a deer stepped on her.

 

Great.

* * *

Mikan was on a laptop, booping the buttons with her nose.

 

All of the sudden, a message popped up.

 

It was from Chiaki (who was in another room. Sigh, long distance)

 

She wants Mikan to have a good day. She also gave Hiyoko a computer virus.

 

Mikan felt so fluffy. She had a really good girlfriend.

 

Across the room she could here a bitch yell.

* * *

 

Celestia was upset. Her tea was gone.

 

Kyouko nuzzled her, but it didn't help.

 

The floofy detective pushed her coffee cup in front of the gambler.

 

Celestia narrowed her eyes.

 

Was she fucking serious?

 

But the fluffy kitten had such a cute expression, so after a nuzzle, Celestia took a sip out of pity.

 

And passed out.

 

Kyouko groaned and gulped down the entire cup, licking her lips and then curling up into a ball.

 

Fucking lightweight.

* * *

 

It was an entire fifty three days until there were any fluffy cats again.

 


End file.
